


A Reality Bender in Silent Hill

by JokingReaper



Category: SCP Foundation, Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psionic - Freeform, Revenge, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokingReaper/pseuds/JokingReaper
Summary: Silent Hill would be a terrifying town to visit for any normal human. But Sigurrós Stefánsdóttir, also known as the SCP-239: the witch child is not a normal human, for she is a Reality Bender.She has gotten to know about another Reality Bender living inside Silent Hill, known by many names, the Reaper, the Dark One, or just as Alessa Guillespie. Sigurrós has decided to give her a little visit.NOTE: this is based solely on the movie Silent Hill (2006), not the video games nor sequels of the movie. Also, in this universe there is no "Sharon" that splitted from Alessa, only "Dark Alessa". It's just a one shot story.





	A Reality Bender in Silent Hill

Deep within the vowels of what used to be a hospital, but that now only resembles an infernal building, a little blonde girl dressed as a witch walks calmedly. The monsters around her were no match for her. A single thought and the monsters were vaporised into nothingness. Afteer all, there was only one creature in this place that was actually an equal to her own powers... Known to the people of Silent Hill as the Dark One, The Reaper, The Demon... she goes by many names.

Long ago, she would have been scared of this place. Before she would be in control of her powers. Before she would be aware of just how much control she really had over the world around her. But that was long ago. Now she is in control of her powers. The Foundation had tried to control her, but she had been able to fool them. They still had that decoy somewhere within their facility, thinking that she was asleep and in containment. She had started to grown tired of playing their games. Playing nice and the part of the naive little girl that believed every lie they said, from being a witch, to having limited powers. Her powers had no limit, not as far as she could tell. Only when she sleeps her powers are diminished. Her solution: changing her biology in order to not need sleep at all. Simple when you think about it.

Today, Sigurrós Stefánsdóttir, formerly known as SCP-239: the witch child, walks through the Earth, searching for problems to solve. Trying to bring some form of comfort for the ones that have only pain, regret and vengeance in their hearts. Why did she do it? Who knows? Perhaps she is just bored. Perhaps tomorrow she will decide that she is tired of the Earth, and will destroy it, simply because why not? But today, she has a little game to play. Another player to take on. Sure, the people of Silent Hill were scared of her, and for good reason. All the names she had been given were nothing but just mere smoke curtains, that held the truth behind them. She was no demon. She was no reaper. She was just a resentful girl by the name Alessa Guillespie.

And how could she have been anything else but resentful and filled with hate? Alessa was born with psionic powers, and was capable of doing things that nobody else could. But, having no father to speak for her, and a coward mother that could not protect her, she was labeled a 'witch', shunned, casted away, raped, and then burnt by the very people that now feared her. She survived of course, otherwise the town of Silent Hill would be just a town filled with fanatical lunatics, but normal in the rest of ways.

But alas, that wasn't the case. Alessa's hatred, combined with her psionic powers turned the entire town into a purgatory for every living human in it. They had to pay. Or at least, that is what Alessa desired: Revenge. Yes. Revenge on all those who had wronged her. And all the town had wronged her. She wanted to make them suffer.

There was, nonetheless, one little thing she had not counted upon: Sigurrós Stefánsdóttir had gotten to know of her existence. She had known of her by accident, but an accident that would bring both of them together, even if just for a little while.

Sigurrós had already walked through the entirety of the hospital, through hallways and stairs, even the broken elevators worked again with just her conscious desire. She need not any light, for her eyes can see everything she wanted to see. She need not any company, for she had walked alone for a long time and was used to it, even enjoyed it. She need not any protection from the monsters, for she was a monster far greater herself.

And so it happened that she found herself in the last corridor before she would confront her equal. A row of monsters that had the body of nurses, but their faces were covered by bandages and had no actual facial features, holding knifes and scalpels in their hands. For another they would have been a threat, but not for Sigurrós. Just a thought and they were all pushed to the sides and unable to move, leaving a clear pathway throught which she need only walk by with no resistance or force to oppose her.

She reached the door, and opened it. A brilliant light came through the door, only to reveal a bed surrounded by broken and old sheets. Standing to the side of it, there was another nurse, wearing a red sweater, high heels, and a cute little nurse hat. She had her back turned towards Sigurrós, so her face would remain unseen. She seemed to be sobbing. On the bed there was... something... it looked as a very deformed human figure. Surrounded by flesh pieces and scars that didn't really belong to the places they were in. She was Alessa, or at least, what once had been Alessa.

"Greetings." said Sigurrós in a calmed tonality, and awaited for a response.

"Who are you?" said a childish voice coming from behind a curtain that casted a large shadow on the wall behind it. "I can't sense you. Are you even a human?"

"I could ask the same of you, creature." said Sigurrós. "But I do believe that a respectful introduction might be in order. My name is Sigurrós. And who are you?"

"I... have many names." said the creature from the shadows, coming forwards and showing the ghastly face of a girl she had. Pale as the brightest moon, with her hair in a complete mess that seemed to be tangled and dirty. With black and reddish spots on her face and all over her purple dress. "Right now, I'm the dark part of Alessa."

"I see. So you are the projection of her negative emotions."

"No. I am far more than that. I simply took pity on her. After she was burnt by the people of this town, her fury and rage were uncontained, and she started hurting people. Even some of the ones who were innocent of any wrongdoing. Lisa here is one such innocent." she said signaling the nurse that was sobbing "That is when I appeared, and I promised Alessa that I would help her get her revenge on the ones that had wronged her."

"I'm sure you believe that." said Sigurrós. "Or should I say, Alessa believes it."

"Excuse me?" asked the Dark Alessa. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll have to forgive my manners," said Sigurros to the Dark Alessa "but I have come to realise that speaking to the manifestations created by others is generaly improductive, especially when the creator believes it to be a being separated from them. I shall now ignore you and will speak directly to your creator."

"W-What?" said the Dark Alessa, feeling a kind of fury that she had never experienced. She was a demon of rage, but she never felt rage herself. She was usually a conduit for the rage of others. That is what she was... a spirit of fury for others. But not for herself. She herself had no fury to give... or so she had thought for its entire existence.

"Miss Alessa Guillespie. That is your name, is it not?" said Sigurrós to the burnt lady in the bed.

"She cannot speak." said the Dark Alessa. "Her throat was too damaged when she was burnt."

"Alessa, why is your body still in such a terrible condition? You have the power to heal it completely."

"No she doesn't. Everybody knows that she will never recover from her wounds. She was too damaged for it." continued the Dark Alessa.

Sigurrós let out a resignated sigh, and extended her hand towards the bed, trying to reach for Alessa. However, before she would reach her, the demonic-looking girl stood between the two.

"Don't even think about touching her." said the Dark Alessa to Sigurrós.

"You don't know what you really are, do you?" said Sigurrós to Alessa.

"She knows who she is. She is just an evil witch that the people of Silent Hill could not burn." said the Dark One. There was a brief distortion of the room around them when she said that but got right back to its form. "And I am the demons that helps her."

"Is that what you really think you are, Alessa? An evil witch with a demonic friend?"

"That is what she is. That is what she has always been." said the Demon exasperated.

"I see. Alessa, if she really is your friend, and if she really is a demon, why have you not asked her to heal you?"

The Dark Alessa was startled by that question, and turned her head slightly towards Alessa on the bed.

"Because..." the Dark One doubted for a second... "I am a demon of fury. I can only hurt, not heal."

"Is that so?" continued Sigurrós. "Alessa, have you ever tried to actually ask your friend to heal you?"

There was something strange about being called 'friend'. She had many names, and all of them sounded terrifying. But never had she been called 'friend'. It had a particular ring to it that made her tickle. That sensation was even stranger.

"It would be useless." continued the Dark Alessa. "I can only hurt."

"Maybe that is correct." said Sigurrós still looking passed from the Dark One and onto Alessa herself "Maybe it's not. However, I am definitely not a demon of fury. I am... a witch of sorts myself. And I do have the power to heal. If you will allow me, I can try to do so, right now." Sigurrós extended her arm again.

A sudden force pushed Sigurros to the other side of the room far away from the bed and sent her crashing to the wall.

"How dare you, human?!" said the Dark One. "I have already ordered you to keep away from Alessa! Don't dare to disobey a creature far greater than you!"

Sigurros incorporated with no trouble at all, and completely unharmed by the attack.

"Perhaps I started with the wrong approach." Said Sigurrós with a somber tone. "I have been playing nice, you know. I thought that maybe playing along with your delusions would help to keep you calmed down. But perhaps a bit of brutal honesty might come in handy at this moment." Sigurrós turned her gaze onto Alessa again and continued speaking. "Neither you nor me are witches. At the place that I lived for quite some time they had a different name for creatures like us. They call us 'Reality Benders'. They are mostly terrified by creatures like us, and for good reason. We are capable of manipulating reality however we want with just our mere thoughts. I got lucky. The ones that found me treated me nicely, for the most part. They were still afraid of me of course, but most of them never wanted to hurt me. So I was able to live many happy moments during my early childhood. As a result, I have no reason to want to lash out at the world. But as I said, I got lucky. For the majority of history, and for the most part, humans are cruel and foolish towards creatures like us. You are the perfect example of how NOT to handle a Reality Bender. You hate what you are, because you have been told repeatedly that you are an evil witch. You were mistreated and hurt beyond any acceptable limit. And you were almost killed just because you were misunderstood. You felt alone, hurt, angry and afraid all the time. And in your loneliness, you created an ally for yourself. But who would be friends with an evil witch? Only a demon. Only another evil creature. So you projected your dark side into the angry and mistreated child that is always by your side. Your only friend. Your only company. And the most powerful guardian that you could have. A creature willing to protect you, and ready to enact the vengeance that your darkened heart desired. But she is not real. She is just a projection of your own mind. And the real reason to why she cannot heal you is not because she is unable to do so. But simply because a part of you doesn't want to be healed. Because you see yourself as a deformed creature. An evil witch that has harmed others and that keeps harming others. How could such a creature deserve to be happy and without pain? How could such a filthy monster inhabit a healthy body?"

"ENOUGH!!!" screamed the Dark One enraged, and invoked a powerful and destructive wave of dark energy directed directly towards Sigurrós. Any normal human would have been vaporised with the uttermost pain inflicted upon them with that attack borned of pure fury. But Sigurrós was not a normal human. With her hands she cointained the darkness emanating from the Dark Alessa. Contained it inside a small bubble formed in her hands, all of it, only to turn it into a part of her next move. With her will power, she opened her arms and visualized as if she would hold the Dark One between them, making the dark energy follow the path she created to surround the creature that had emanated it, immobilizing the Dark One.

The Dark Alessa kicked and screamed trying to release herself from the hold that Sigurrós had over her, but that proved to be quite impossible. "I-Impossible!" yelled the Dark One. "This is impossible! You are just a human! You cannot be stronger than me! I am the most powerful demon of fury! I am the Reaper of this world! I am the demons that everyone fears!"

"You'll see, Alessa..." continued Sigurrós. "Reality Benders have a very large amount of power, but we require a certain amount of concentration for that power to manifest in its different forms. The more scattered your power is, the more concentration you need to keep it up. My power and concentration are all here with me. While your power and concentration are scattered all over Silent Hill, which is an entire city. That is also why the Dark Realm can only take over the city for intervals of time, because you cannot keep your concentration and your power at all times, because it becomes quite tiring. And your power is still scattered everywhere. Not only that, but a piece of your concentration is used at keeping this manifestation of your fury in a corporeal form. To put it simply: By creating all of this creatures and the so called demon by your side, you have weakened your power against a creature like me. You could have been my match, but only if you would have all your powers concentrated in you. But that is not the case, therefore the demon you conjured is quite weak when compared to me."

The Dark One was shocked. Never had it been outmatched by nobody, and now a child had beaten it in a single instant. Sigurrós turned her gaze towards the demon trapped inside her powers, and spoke to it.

"I could destroy you, you know. I have enough power to do so." The Dark One felt a burning sensation for a brief instant all over her body, but then it dissipated immediately. "But you are just a projection of Alessa's emotions, so there really is no point in doing so, since she also must have some sort of emotional bond towards you. So destroying you would simply scatter her fury again, and it would drive her even more furious since she still thinks that you are a friend to her. Or at the very least, an ally. So destroying you, would hurt her too, and make her feel both sad and angry. She doesn't need that anymore. And there is no way to know how she would project that anger and sadness in the world once you are gone. So instead, I will keep you here, because maybe you can still be useful."

Sigurrós then turned her gaze towards Alessa once more and spoke to her.

"Alessa. I know that you must feel very angry and with a lot of fear and confusion. Not only that, but you must feel distrust towards anybody, and all the more reason to feel like that since everyone that you have met has always harmed you in one wayor another. You probably don't know what to think right now, and no longer know what is true about you or the situation you are in. However, ther is a simple way to test what I have been saying." The Dark Alessa stopped trying to get released from Sigurrós' grip and listened attentively. "I have healing powers, it's true. All I have to do is put my hands over your body, and since you are in a weakened state for scattering your powers and concentration, I could get passed your own mental barriers that prevent you from healing yourself. However, you are probably not willing to let me get close to you because you don't really trust me, and I also believe that it would be better for your own mind that you heal yourself. This might sound difficult, but I think I have a simple way to help you in that." Sigurrós took a deep breath and explained her idea "All you have to do, is ask your friend here, to heal you."

The Dark One was once again startled. "It will never work, even if I tried." said the Dark Alessa "I am just a demon of fury and harm, not healing. I could never heal anybody, no matter how much I want to."

"There is nothing to lose if you try." Sigurrós said to both of them. "Won't you at least try it? You said that you took pity on her once. At least, out of pity, try it."

The Dark One turned her gaze down for an instant. "Alright." said the Dark Alessa. "I can try it. But it won't work."

"Nothing to lose then." answered back Sigurrós. "I am going to release you now." And so she did, allowing the demon to move freely once more.

The Dark Alessa walked calmedly towards the bed. For a second it stood still in front of the sheets that covered most of Alessa's body from being seen. Why was it so hesitant? she was a demon of fury and rage. Nothing to be afraid of... afraid? Was it scared? Ridiculous. A demon as her would have no fear of anything and much less from a broken and wounded human that was just barely kept alive through the few machines connected to her body. The demon shook away all doubt and went behind the broken sheets. She looked down onto Alessa just laying on her bed. She saw all the scars she had. How much pain had she gone through? How long had she endured her suffering? How much anger had she harnessed in her heart. The demon once more felt the pity it had felt for Alessa the first time she had seen her. Back then, revenge was the only thing that mattered to Alessa, and the demon. But today, something else passed through both their minds.

Alessa opened her mouth and tried to speak, but the demon could not hear her clearly, so she lowered down her head towards Alessa's mouth to listen what she had to say.

"If you have ever... felt any pity for me... could you please try to heal me?" whispered Alessa. "I've been in pain for long enough. Please."

The demon heard her words and then straightened her back again, looking down on Alessa once more. The demon put her hands over hers, and they both sealed their grips over the other's hands.

A new sensation passed through the demon's heart. Something that should have been imposible. A terrible and uncontainable sadness filled her. All the pain that Alessa had endured. All the loneliness and rejection. All the guilt of being a monster and nothing else. Why? She was fury incarnate. Why would she be feeling sadness? And yet, it was what it was... a horrible sadness was inside the demon that felt an unmeasurable amount of pity for the wounded human beside her. Tears came out from the demon's eyes. She threw herself over Alessa, and firmly embraced her.

"Your tears went dry after they burnt you." said the demon to Alessa. "You have not been able to cry ever since... Your body is too damaged... Your eyes got too damaged... So let me cry for you... Let me feel your pain... I want to take away your pain and your wounds... because... because..."

"Because you are my friend..." said Alessa to the demon in a whisper that only it could hear.

The demon could not contain itself anymore... she placed her head over Alessa's stomach and cried her eyes out for her friend that had always been trapped in a body that was too damaged. Always filled with pain and hatred. Unable to move anywhere. Unable to heal. Unable to forgive or forget. And doomed to spend her entire life in the same horrible situation, every single day.

Alessa placed her hands over the head of the demonic child crying for her, and tried to comfort it for a moment, feeling some pity for it too. Maybe it was unable to heal her, but at least it had tried...

But then something else happened. Alessa's body started glowing, and a warm sensation passed through her. The glow generated a bright light that kept becoming more bright each second until it was blinding. And then the light started to fade away. The demonic child had embraced Alessa all the while. By the end of it all, the demonic child raised her head and looked at Alessa once more... she was Alessa, there was no doubt about that. But her entire body had changed. All the scars and burn marks were gone. Her pale skin, her black hair, and bright eyes. And the sensation of pain in her had also dissapeared.

The Dark One just kept looking at her with a gaping mouth... and Alessa could not believe it herself. She was no longer wounded. No longer in that horrible pain. Not anymore. And for the first time in years, tears were able to flow from her eyes.

"D-Did it work?" managed to say the Dark Alessa.

"You... you healed me... how?" asked Alessa to her friend.

"I... I... I don't know!" said the demonic child and embraced her friend by the neck while feeling yet another sensation completely alien to her: joy.

Sigurrós stayed still, letting them process the experience they have been through. After a while Alessa raised her head and looked back at Sigurrós. "Ahm... I... don't know what to say." She had not used her voice in a veery long time. She could not recognize her own voice, but it was definitely her voice. "What has just happened?"

"I told you already." answered Sigurros "The creature next to you is not a demon. She is a projection of your emotions. She feels what you feel. She knows what you know. When she was feeling pity for you, it was just you feeling pity for yourself. When she tried to heal you, because she wanted to stop your pain, it really was just you wanting to stop your own pain. Your psionic powers did the rest."

"So... does that mean that..." Alessa looked at the Dark One and asked "She is not real?"

"She is as real as your emotions." answered Sigurrós "She is real in that sense. But she is still just a part of you."

The Dark One felt the sadness in Alessa, and told her "I think we both knew the truth from the beginning, but we didn't want to confront it, Because..."

"Because you really are the only friend I've ever had." Said Alessa to her, with tears again falling from her cheecks, and embraced the illusion she had created for herself. "But... I think it's time for us to accept the truth... we can't lie to ourselves anymore. You are a part of me. I never should have split you off from me. You are the emotions that I wanted to shun away... because they were too painful to feel for myself. And look where that got us... Everyone thinks of us as monsters. Isn't that the only thing we never should have become? Because it proves them right. They thought of me as an evil witch, and I let myself turn into an evil witch... Because of the hatred I felt. That I still feel... But now, I know that I cannot shun these feelings away. I have to accept them as part of me. I accept them now as a part of me." Alessa pushed the head of the Dark One slightly back, and looked at its eyes. "I accept you, for what you have always been. A part of me."

The Dark Alessa placed her head on Alessa's chest, and closed her eyes. Slowly the body of the Dark One started fusing with Alessa's body, until she had dissapeared completely into her, returning once more to the one she had belonged all along. And with it, a slight tinge of self love returned to Alessa. But also all her fury and resentment. And also her guilt.

Alessa stood up from the bed. Something she had been unable to do in years. She slowly walked towards the nurse Lisa, the one solitary souls she had forced to take care of her while she was trapped in that bed.

Alessa turned Lisa around to look at her face. Her face was deformed with horrific scars continuosly expanding from her eyes and outwards.

"I am sorry for hurting you when you did not deserve it." said Alessa. "I now take away your pain and hurt. Once you are healed, you will also have no memory of these events happening. The last thing you will remember will be walking into the room of a wounded girl but that you never saw withyour eyes. Forget about me, Lisa. Forget the pain and suffering I put you through."

As soon as Alessa said those words, Lisa's face was healed, the scars dissapeared, and the entirety of the building shifted entirely. It turned back into a hospital. It no longer looked as a demonic lair with rusty material. And all the monsters that had once inhabited it were turned into ashes that dissipated through the air as smoke, leaving no trace behind.

Lisa slowly started to regain awareness of where she was. Inside just a room of a hospital in which she went to work every day. She had entered the room of a wounded child, or so she had been told, and there truly was one child in the room, but she wasn't wounded, and was wearing a witch hat over her golden hair, while another woman with black hair was standing right next to herself.

"Ahm... hello?" said Lisa to the dark haired woman "Who are you?"

"Miss Lisa, it's very important that you leave this place. In fact, it's best for you to leave Silent Hill for good. Just leave this town behind and don't return. You deserve better than this place."

Lisa couldn't understand why, but she knew that the black haired woman was right. Silent Hill was simply not good for her anymore, so Lisa said nothing else to neither the black haired woman, nor the blonde girl, and left the room, then the hospital, and just by pure happenstance, she found her car in the parking lot where she had left it, with the keys in the ignition, and enough money in a bag on the copilot seat as to live comfortably for quite a while. She turned on the car, and drove away from Silent Hill, never to return.

"That was very noble of you, Alessa." said Sigurrós.

"Noble...Probably the last act of nobility that I will have towards anyone in this town." Alessa's fury was filtering out from her voice.

"I see. So you are not going to spare the town after all." said Sigurros.

"Why should I? They burnt me alive, as a piece of meat. I can almost still smell my own blood boiling. Literally." Tears of rage run down Alessa's cheeks.

Sigurrós let out an exasperated sigh and said "Go ahead then. They must all be gathered at the church now. I will not stop you. The people in this town have commited horrible crimes. And I am quite sure that you were not the first they tried to burn, and you would not be the last."

"I don't know what your story is. I don't know why you did this. But I have to thank you." said Alessa.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, just don't." was the answer received.

Alessa and Sigurrós parted ways. Sigurrós went her own way and would stay away from Alessa's path, at least for now. As for Alessa, she had to go to church... she had not been able to go to church for years, and it was long overdue...


End file.
